Conventional spectrum analyzers lack certain spectrum display and data manipulation features, creating additional work for a user desiring a particular spectrum display or spectrum data manipulation. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for enhanced graphical display and data manipulation for spectrum analysis.